To improve the performance and the efficiency of a solar cell slice, it is needed to form suede on the surface of a silicon chip during the preparation process of a solar cell slice as an effective suede structure enables incoming sunlight to be reflected and refracted on the surface of the silicon chip for many times to change the advancing direction of incoming light in silicon. On one hand, an optical path is extended to increase the infrared light absorption rate of the silicon chip, on the other hand, more photons are absorbed in an area nearby a pn junction to generate photon-generated carriers which can be collected more easily, thus the collection efficiency of photon-generated carriers is increased.
At present, the ordinary suede preparation technologies generally prepare suede by adding a proper amount of the mixture solution of isopropyl alcohol and sodium silicate into sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide. These suede preparation technologies have the following disadvantages: it takes a long time to prepare suede while the prepared suede pyramids are large and nonuniform, the requirement on the original surface state of a silicon chip and the chemical consumption are both high, the service life of the solution used is short, the suede preparation repeatability is poor, a large amount of isopropyl alcohol volatilizes, and the operation is difficult as the solution needs to be stirred continuously, which results in that a high proportion of the suede prepared has a poor appearance and the conversion rate of cell slice is low.
To address the technical problem existing in ordinary suede preparation technologies, a catalyst for aiding in the preparation of suede is needed with which a chemical reaction can be carried out uniformly and the concentration of a solution and a reaction speed can be controlled better.